Pokemon Platinum: Lucas's Journey
by LaMuertaNegras7
Summary: A young Lucas and Barry start their Pokemon journey through Sinnoh. Like how the game goes, but a bit different.
1. Journey Begins

**I know this isn't the Dragonball story I been working on, but I decided to try out this Pokemon Journey Story as well. It would be fun to write two stories at once. I decided to do a Sinnoh journey story because Gen 4 is my favorite Gen. I hope this turns out alright.**

* * *

It's a bright and sunny day in the Sinnoh region. The Starly's are flying through the sky and over a small town called Twinleaf town.

Twinleaf town doesn't have much. It has a few houses and a small pond further south down from the town and is surrounded by trees.

Morning came by fast as everyone in Twinleaf town is awake, except a certain dark blue haired preteen. He is still sleeping considering he was up last night. He usually goes to bed early, but yesterday he decided to stay up a bit longer, mostly because he couldn't wait for the day to come, to start his journey. He had to wait until he was 10yrs old at least to start his Pokemon journey and now he is since his birthday was yesterday.

Anyways, the sunlight shinned through the preteen's window and shinned in his face and he started to wake up. He sits up on his bed. He starts to stretch and yawn loudly.

"LUCAS! BREAKFAST IS READY! COME DOWN AND EAT BEFORE BARRY COMES OVER!" Shouted a feminine voice.

"OK MOM! BE RIGHT DOWN!" Shouted Lucas back.

Lucas throws his covers over to the side and heads downstairs. He gets downstairs and enters the kitchen. He sits down at the table and he sees his mom at the stove, cooking some food.

Lucas's mom was name Johanna and she had a slim body type with average size breasts. She has blue eyes and blue hair that goes into a bob with a red hairclip on the left side of her hair. She was a wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a red apron in the front, blue capris and red slippers.

Johanna puts the food on a plate and gives it to Lucas to eat. She made some pancakes, eggs and sausage. Lucas grabbed a fork and starts eating.

A few minutes goes by and suddenly, both hear a knock at the door. Johanna walks over to answer the door and when she opens the door, she sees Barry, Lucas's best friend.

Barry has yellow short hair that curls up a bit in few places and orange eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved cardigan shirt with orange & white stripes, a green scarf wrapped around his neck, grey pants and brown boots.

Barry has been Lucas's best friend since they were 4. They met when Barry moved into Twinleaf town and Barry and Lucas were the only kids in town, so they hanged out a lot. They would either stay at each other's houses and play with their Proteam Omega toys or play at lake Verity, a lake that was near Twinleaf town, which is said to have a legendary Pokemon living in it.

"Hey Barry. Come on in." Said Johanna

"Thanks." Replied Barry as he walked in and he can already see Lucas sitting at the table. "Hey Lucas. Get enough sleep?"

"Yeah I did. I woke up not that long ago." Said Lucas as he got out of his seat.

"Really? You normally wake up early. Guess you couldn't sleep well considering what today is."

"Hehe, yeah. After you left, I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I managed to fall asleep after watching a rerun of Proteam." Said Lucas as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I'm ready to go. I assume you are not gonna go like that?"

Lucas looked at what he was wearing and he was still in his sleepwear, which was a white T-shirt, blue pajama pants with pokeballs on them and white sock.

"No. Give me a minute. I'll change and we can meet Professor Rowan."

"Well be quick about it or I will have to fine you."

Lucas smiled and ran upstairs. Barry decided to help Johanna with the dishes while he's waiting. Lucas entered his room and shut the door behind him. He then stripped down to his blue boxer briefs and he went to his closet. He did see a box labeled 'New Clothes'. Lucas smiled, knowing his mom must have left it while he was sleeping.

Lucas opened it and put on the clothes, which consist of a red long-sleeved shirt, a white scarf, a dark blue and black jacket, black pants, and dark grey and white running shoes. Once Lucas got his clothes on, he grabbed his red beret and headed back downstairs.

Both Barry and Lucas left shortly afterwards and let their mom's know they will be back with a Pokemon. They left Twinleaf town and went to Route 201 and went right instead of going left.

Both walked through Route 201 until they got to Sandgem town, which was a lot bigger and had more buildings then Twinleaf town. What made the city better was that it had a beach southward, which was Route 219.

"Wow. This town is so beautiful." Said Lucas.

"Yes indeed. This town has changed a lot since the last time I was here with my dad." Replied Barry.

"Was it so Professor Rowan can check out your dad's Pokemon?"

"Yeah. After they evolved to their final form. If I remember correctly, the lab should be down this path to the left."

Lucas nodded and both walked down the path and the path did in fact lead to the lab. Both got to the lab and walked in to see no one.

"Where is everyone? I figured someone would have been here." Said Barry.

Lucas looked around and saw a note.

"I found a note from Professor Rowan. It says he will be back at 1." Said Lucas.

Both looked at the clock and it said 1:30.

"Are you kidding me? It's 1:30 and he's still not back yet. Grrr. If he shows up any later, I'm gonna have to fine him." Said Barry.

"Are you seriously considering on fining a Professor?" said a feminine voice.

Barry and Lucas turned to the front of the lab and they both see two people. One was a tall man who had white hair and mustache, holding a dark brown lab coat. He was wearing a blue vest with a white dress shirt underneath and brown tie, black pants, and brown shoes.

The other was a girl, who was around Lucas and Barry's age. She had long dark blue hair and was holding a yellow briefcase. She was wearing a long-sleeved red coat/dress with pink buttons on the front, a white scarf wrapped around her neck, white over-knee socks and pink boots.

It was funny considering that Lucas got a look at the young girl and he blushed a bit. Lucky Barry wasn't looking or he would have made fun of him.

"N…nn…no. Professor. I…I was only kidding." Said Barry.

"Good because I wouldn't intend to pay a fine anyways. So, what are you two doing here. Haven't seen you two here before?" said Rowan.

"We…well we came here t…t…to" stuttering Barry.

"We are here to get our starter Pokemon and start our Pokemon journey." Said Lucas.

"Ah, so you two truly love Pokemon, do you?" replied Rowan.

"Yes, we do." Both said.

Professor Rowan didn't say anything but stared at the two. Lucas and Barry didn't say anything or even moved.

"Well. I made my decision. I will entrust you with the starter Pokemon I have with me."

Lucas and Barry smiled happily knowing they will be getting their first Pokemon.

"Are you sure about that Professor? Those Pokemon are very hard to replace. We barely managed to replace the ones from last time." Said the female assistant.

"Indeed. Now will you hand me my briefcase Dawn." Replied Rowan.

Dawn handed Rowan his briefcase and he brought it to the nearest table. Everyone followed the Professor to the table. The Professor opened the case and inside contained three pokeballs.

"Cool. What kind of Pokemon are in the pokeballs?" Said Lucas.

"They are very special Pokemon. They are special because they are very hard to find." Rowan then started grabbing the Pokeballs individually. "This Pokemon is called Turtwig, a grass type. This one is called Chimchar, a fire type and lastly, this Pokemon is called Piplup, a water type. So which one would you guys choose?"

"O my god. Hey, Lucas. You go ahead and choose first. Consider it a birthday gift." Said Barry.

"Thanks Barry. I bet you want me to pick first so you can pick a type advantage against me." Replied Lucas.

"It's not like that, I just got an idea on who I want to pick. Figure let you pick first."

"Alright. I will pick…this one."

"Ok. Then I will get this one. Glad you didn't pick this one."

"I wonder which one you pick?" said Dawn.

"You'll found out soon because, I can believe I'm saying this but, I challenge you to a battle Lucas." Said Barry.

"Wait what?" replied a surprised Lucas.

"Why not. It would be fun to see what these Pokemon can do."

"Hmm. That does seems interesting. I wouldn't mind see this battle between you two. We can have it outside in the front." Said Rowan.

"Sweet. Come on Lucas. You can't say no now."

"Huh. Alright. It does sound fun. Let's go."

Barry jumped for joy and everyone went outside. Barry & Lucas stood across from each other on the dirt path and Rowan & Dawn were standing by the door of the lab, watching.

"Are you ready Lucas?" shouted Barry.

"Yup I am." Replied Lucas.

"LET'S GO!" Shouted both boys.

* * *

 **That was indeed a great way to start out this story, right? Anyways, as for what Lucas and Barry picked as their starters, I already decided on which Pokemon goes to who and I have a good reason why.**

 **Anyways, I hope this turned out alright. Like I said before, I will write for both stories. Just want more to write. I'm making this my hobby and it makes me happy because to be honest, I have been going through a lot of depression lately and since I resumed writing the Dragonball Z story, I been getting happier. Now as for updating both stories, they will come more frequently than usual.**

 **And I heard about these People who give advice on Pokemon stories and I don't care if you want to give me advice, but it won't change how my story goes. I'm just doing this for fun.**

 **Anyways, Please Review. Thanks**


	2. Journey Begins 2

**Another chapter done. I'm having fun writing this story. As for what I'm doing, I'm doing it based off the game and will add some content from the show and a little from the Manga.**

* * *

 _ **Last time on Pokemon…**_

 _"_ _Alright. I will pick…this one."_

 _"_ _Ok. Then I will get this one. Glad you didn't pick this one."_

 _"_ _I wonder which one you pick?" said Dawn._

 _"_ _You'll found out soon because, I can believe I'm saying this but, I challenge you to a battle Lucas." Said Barry._

 _"_ _Wait what?" replied a surprised Lucas._

 _"_ _Why not. It would be fun to see what these Pokemon can do."_

 _"_ _Hmm. That does seems interesting. I wouldn't mind see this battle between you two. We can have it outside in the front." Said Rowan._

 _"_ _Sweet. Come on Lucas. You can't say no now."_

 _"_ _Huh. Alright. It does sound fun. Let's go."_

 _Barry jumped for joy and everyone went outside. Barry & Lucas stood across from each other on the dirt path and Rowan & Dawn were standing by the door of the lab, watching._

 _"_ _Are you ready Lucas?" shouted Barry._

 _"_ _Yup I am." Replied Lucas._

 _"_ _LET'S GO!" Shouted both boys._

* * *

Lucas and Barry threw their Pokeball's and their starter Pokemon were released on the field.

For Lucas, his Pokemon is a Chimchar, a small monkey that has red fur all over his body and has a swirl like hairstyle, his hands, feet and his face is a light-yellow color. Also has a small flame where his tail is supposed to be.

And for Barry, his Pokemon is a Piplup, a small penguin that is a light blue color with its head being a dark blue head, its face being white and its beak is yellow. Its body is has two white ovals on its chest and looks like it's wearing a dark blue cape and it's feet are yellow, the same kind of yellow as its beak.

Anyways, both guys released their Pokemon and Rowan & Dawn were surprised to see those Pokemon.

"This should be an easy battle for Barry since he picked Piplup considering it has an advantage over Chimchar." Said Dawn.

"That is true, but I don't know who will win this considering those Pokemon haven't been trained much." Replied Rowan.

"If that is true than what moves do they know." Shouted out Barry since he heard their conversation.

"I will check." Said Dawn as she brought out her red Pokedex and analyzed both Pokemon. "Piplup knows Pound and growl while Chimchar knows Scratch and leer."

"Ok. That is good to know. At least Piplup doesn't know any water moves." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, but I want this battle to be awesome and intense, instead of it ending quickly. Right Piplup?" Said Barry as he looked at his Pokemon.

"Pip." Said Piplup.

"Alright. I'll go first. Piplup, use Pound." Shouted Barry.

Piplup starts running towards Chimchar and his right fin starts to glow white.

"Chimchar. Block it."

Chimchar crossed his arms infront of him and Piplup connected his fin. Piplup flew back a bit.

"Chimchar use Scratch."

Chimchar's nails from his right hand extended out and turned white. Chimchar jumped at Piplup.

"Don't think so. Piplup use growl."

Piplup did so. Piplup growled at Chimchar, but Chimchar didn't stop his attack and it connected with Piplup. Scratch did a fair amount of damage.

"Hehe. Now Scratch won't do much damage since growl lowered your attack stat." Said Barry.

"Just because it lowered my attack. Doesn't mean I won't keep attacking. Use Scratch again."

Chimchar did the same process again and lunged forward and did scratch.

"Piplup, dodge it and use Pound."

Piplup moved out of the way of scratch and used pound on Chimchar's back. Chimchar landed on the ground, groaning in pain from the attack.

Lucas groan a bit. He was losing this battle. He needed to figure something else.

"Well time to finish this. Piplup use Pound again."

Piplup's fin glowed white again.

"Quick Chimchar. Dodge and then use Leer."

Chimchar moved out of the way and Piplup pounded the ground. Piplup turned his head and saw that Chimchar's eyes were glowing red.

"Smart move. You lowered my Piplup's defense." Said Barry.

"Yeah. Now Chimchar use scratch." Replied Lucas.

Chimchar used scratch on Piplup and it connected.

"Way to go Chimchar. Use scratch again."

Chimchar used scratch again.

"Jump over Chimchar use pound again."

Piplup jumped over Chimchar and Piplup turned around enough to hit Chimchar's back with pound. Chimchar hit the ground, wincing in pain.

"Come on Chimchar. Get up." Said Lucas.

Chimchar tried, but he fell down to the ground again, still feeling the effects of pound.

"That's quite enough. This battle is over. Don't want to push your Pokemon too much!" Shouted Rowan as he stood up. "Nonetheless, that was a good battle between you two."

"It was. I wish it would have gone longer, but there is always next time." Replied Barry.

"Yeah. I guess." Said Lucas as he walked over and picked up Chimchar while trying not to touch Chimchar's back.

Rowan walked over to Lucas with a small purple color spray. He moved Chimchar and sprayed on the bruised spot. Chimchar winced in pain at the spray but was fine afterwards. Chimchar even jumped out of Lucas's arms and started jumping around, even doing back-flips in excitement. Lucas smiled for a bit, but it changed to a frown.

"Don't be upset. It was good battle none the less. Now this can be a learning experience." Said Rowan.

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like any of us lost or anything. You did good for your first battle." Said Barry as he walked up to Lucas.

"Thank." Replied Lucas.

"I can't wait to see how much you guys improve after your journey. Hopefully we can see a rematch between you two again." Said Dawn.

"No doubt we will have a rematch. You agree Lucas?" Replied Barry.

Lucas nodded.

"Before that happens, I would like to give you guy's these." Said Rowan as he pulled out two red devices and handed them both to Lucas and Barry. "These are called Pokedex's. They are an electronic device that is able to record and give out information about the Pokemon you will see on your journey. It is great for trainers, so they can keep track on what Pokemon you caught."

"Sweet. My dad's Pokedex is a bit different than this but o well. Can't wait to fill see a bunch of Pokemon." Said Barry.

"Same. We should show our mom's these and the Pokemon we got. Besides, we left our stuff back at our houses. We left before we could grab them." Replied Lucas.

"That is true." Said Barry as he picked up his Piplup. "Thanks again Professor. For everything."

Professor Rowan nodded.

"Let's hurry back, so we can start our journey." Said Barry.

Lucas nodded and Chimchar climbed onto Lucas's shoulders and both trainers walked back to Twinleaf town. They got back and went to their own houses to grab their stuff and say bye to their moms.

Unfortunately, Lucas forgot to finish considering most of his clothes were still getting washed. Lucky for him, his mom told him everything is done washing and was in his room, so he went upstairs and finish packing while Chimchar stayed downstairs with Johanna. All his clean clothes were on his bed and he started putting them in his bag. He wanted to be more prepared since he knew he was gonna be gone for a long time and it's not like he has extra cash to buy clothes. He did get cash for his birthday, but he would use it to buy stuff for his Pokemon. Mostly items for when he battles the Gym Leaders.

Anyways, Lucas finished packing all the clothes he had and went downstairs. He got downstairs and Barry & Piplup was already back and was waiting.

"Ready Lucas. I want to get to the next town before dark." Said Barry.

"Ok. Bye mom." Said Lucas as he went over and hugged his mom goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie. You and Barry better be careful and make sure to call every now and then, just so I can see how you guys are doing."

"No problem."

"Before you leave, I want to give you this." Said Johanna as she turned and grabbed a plastic bag filled with supplies.

"Thanks Mom." Replied Lucas as he put the supplies in his bag.

"No problem. Hope you packed enough clean clothes as well as clean underwear."

"Mom. Don't worry I did." Said a blushing Lucas.

Lucas can hear Barry, Piplup and even his Chimchar snicker a bit behind him

"Well I don't want to hold you up you guy's better get going." Said Johanna.

"Ok. Ready Chimchar?" said Lucas.

"Chimchar." Shouted Chimchar as he ran and jumped on Lucas's shoulder.

Everyone walked out of the house and started walking to Route 201 while waving behind them. They got to Route 201 and was gonna walk to Sandgem town, but Barry stopped in his tracks.

"Wait Lucas." Said Barry.

"What is it?" replied Lucas

"Let's stop by Lake Verity first and catch that legendary Pokemon that lives in it."

"Re…really?"

"Yeah. We can catch it and make Professor Rowan happy since he has never seen it."

"Either have we. We played at the lake for many years and never saw a glimpse of it."

"You'll never know unless we try. Besides, it doesn't hurt to see the Lake one more time before we leave."

"Ok. Why not. It won't take long. I hope."

Barry joyfully ran and grabbed Lucas's hand and dragged him to the lake. Both trainers got to the lake and memories started to flood their minds. The times they went swimming in the lake, play random games like tag, and even camped here just for fun.

Both looked around until they saw someone standing at the edge of the lake, looking out in the distance. He had light blue spiked hair and he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath.

Both trainers were getting a weird vibe from him considering they never seen him before and it sounded like he was talking to himself. They barely could make out the words, but they did hear something about "floating time" and "expanding space". Both were at a loss because they didn't know what he meant, but he seemed like he was talking to the legendary Pokemon.

The guy stopped mumbling and turned away from the lake and walked towards the trainers. Both didn't move from their spot, they just kept staring at him as he got closer and closer to them.

He kept walking until he stopped right in front of them.

"Will you step aside. I'm passing through and you two are in my way." Said the guy.

The two trainers didn't say anything and just stepped aside. The guy then continued walking until he was out of their sight.

"What a very rude and weird guy." Said Barry.

"I agree. Wonder what he meant by floating time and expanding space?" replied Lucas.

"I don't know."

Just then, both trainers were surrounded by a mist that appeared out of nowhere. Both were wondering what was going on until they heard a strange cry.

"You heard that as well Barry?" said Lucas.

Barry just nodded. Both heard the voice again and it looked like it was coming from the lake. Both looked and saw a weird figure. It was hard to figure out what it looked like since they only saw a faded figure. The figure moved around a bit and it went back in the lake.

After that, the mist disappeared.

"You saw that as well?" said Barry.

"Yeah. Must have been the legendary Pokemon." Replied Lucas.

"Maybe. Either way, we lost our chance at getting the legendary Pokemon. Maybe we will have another chance next time. We should get moving and get to Jubilife city before it gets dark."

"Alright."

Both trainers started to leave the lake. Lucas looked back while he was walking away and wondered why the legendary Pokemon showed up all of a sudden.

* * *

 **Hope that turned out all right. I picked Chimchar and Piplup, mostly because they are my favorite starters from Gen 4. Turtwig is alright, I just never used him in the games. I mostly use those two, mostly Chimchar because he is a great starter to start out on Platinum. Another reason I pick Piplup for Barry is because I plan on having Barry face his dad and Piplup can know most of the moves that can wipe out more of his father's Pokemon. At least that is a good enough reason for that. Also, I'm not that good at battle scenes. I'm trying to get better at it with writing Pokemon and Dragonball battles.**

 **Also, As for Cyrus, I don't intend to show him as the leader of Team Galactic yet. Mostly a guy they met and will see in the future.**

 **Hope this turned out great and I already blocked those critics that love trash talking in the comments or PM. I had a few talk to me through a guest review and I erased the message. Like I said before, I don't want any advice from people who only want to cause problems. I don't mind the advice, but only advice that won't lead to problems.**

 **Anyways, Please Review on how this is turning out. Thanks!**


End file.
